


Молчание - золото

by Akar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: У Грейвса всегда были покровительственные интонации и доброжелательный голос. Спокойный. Вселяющий уверенность. Дающий иррациональную надежду.





	

Обычно Грейвс говорил с Криденсом в узких безлюдных переулках. Иногда — приходил прямо к нему. Появлялся из ниоткуда посреди ночи, хватал за руку и на целую вечность — час или два — крал Криденса из привычной жизни, исчезая вместе с ним. Аппарировал.

Та единственная комната в квартире Грейвса, что видел Криденс, была необжитой. Словно ее хозяин появился здесь на днях и не планировал задерживаться.

Может, так и было.

Зато там был педантичный порядок, толстый ковер на полу вместо привычных скрипящих досок, и магический камин.

Криденс всегда как зачарованный смотрел на пламя, почти не моргая, стоял неподвижно, опустив голову. Или садился на пятки перед камином и осторожно протягивал руки ближе к огню. Он коснулся его однажды, дернувшись от шороха за спиной. Руку окутало теплом, не причиняющим вреда.

Грейвс всегда возвращался из кухни с дымящимся черным чаем в белых чашках. Криденс, получая одну, благодарил его, прикрывая глаза. Из раза в раз чай оставался нетронутым.

Грейвс всегда предлагал ему перебраться в кресло. Криденс отрицательно качал головой и ниже опускал ее, словно ожидая наказания за непослушание.

«Знай свое место». Ему вбили это в голову достаточно крепко.

Никакого наказания никогда не следовало. Грейвс никогда не поднимал на него руку. Даже не повышал голос. Не причинял боли.

Когда Криденс отказывался, Грейвс, не доставая палочку, жестом придвигал кресло ближе к камину и садился сам. Криденс оказывался почти у его ног.

— Мистер Грейвс…

— Сейчас ты можешь называть меня Персивалем.

Криденс отказывался и от этого и подсознательно снова ждал удара. Потому что в этом Грейвс мог увидеть не только непослушание, а…

Увидеть, что Криденс откуда-то точно знал: это имя не принадлежит этому человеку, оно чужое, фальшивое, приклеенное наспех. Соблюдая формальности и создавая иллюзию расстояния не думать об этом было проще.

— Криденс…

У Грейвса всегда были покровительственные интонации и доброжелательный голос. Спокойный. Вселяющий уверенность. Дающий иррациональную надежду.

Грейвс говорил, что все будет хорошо. Что он поможет ребенку, которого просил найти. Что он поможет Криденсу. Что скоро все кончится. Криденс хотел ему верить. Хотел отчаянно, до дрожи, всей душой.

Что-то глубоко внутри протестовало, кричало о том, что правды в словах Грейвса не больше, чем в том, что говорили мормоны и вторые салемцы.

Во всех трех случаях Криденс должен был верить. Обязан. Этого от него добивались.  
Но Грейвс был единственным, кто не принуждал силой.

Грейвс был опаснее мормонов, салемцев, бог-знает-кого-еще. Единственным, кто не взывал к невидимой силе, а сам был ее олицетворением, способным стереть в порошок все — и всех — что окажется на пути.

Наверное, поэтому Криденс и тянулся к нему. Невольно, наивно и глупо. Понимая, что делает ошибку. Потому что Грейвс в чем-то был… Таким же, как сам Криденс. Державшим замком сомкнутых рук какой-то страшный секрет.

Персиваль Грейвс, Криденс был уверен, был наибольшим злом, что он встречал в своей жизни, и когда-либо встретит. Но с ним было ровно так же, как и горевшим в камине пламенем: Криденс не обжигался.

Грейвс не пытался обратить его в пепел. Грейвс лечил, легко касаясь кожи шершавыми подушечками пальцев. Не оставлял и следа от побоев, на которые не скупилась «мама». Касался и специально и невзначай, заставляя Криденса чувствовать, как вдоль позвоночника бегут мурашки, замирать от того, как что-то екает в груди. Говорил с ним ласково и успокаивающе, стараясь не напугать и не надавить.

Когда Грейвс забирал Криденса к себе, это неизменно заканчивалось тем, что мальчишка сидел, уткнувшись носом в его колено. Прятал лицо и испуганно замирал, каждый раз ожидая, что его оттолкнут.

Грейвс гладил Криденса по лицу, волосам, плечам и спине, и говорил, наклонившись ниже. Рассказывал Криденсу про мир магов. Говорил, что все будет хорошо. Что он поможет ребенку, которого просил найти. Что он поможет Криденсу. Что скоро все кончится.

Ласковые руки и сочувствующий голос слишком контрастировали с жестким взглядом, в котором иногда мелькало что-то непонятное Криденсу, но он почти никогда не смотрел Грейвсу в глаза. Это было одной из примерно десятка причин избегать зрительного контакта.

Криденс просто судорожно жался ближе. Упивался теплом, не обжигавшим его, и прикосновениями, не приносившими боли. В эти моменты Криденс почти верил, что Грейвс искренен и хотел, отчаянно жаждал сказать ему правду. Попросить помощи.

И до крови прикусывал язык. Металлический привкус отрезвлял и заставлял только коротко бормотать, что все хорошо, когда Грейвс, стоило Криденсу крупно вздрогнуть, обеспокоенно спрашивал, все ли в порядке.

Через какое-то время он затихал, замирал и просто хотел растянуть эти минуты на всю ночь. А лучше — на ближайшую вечность. Остаться рядом с благоволящим — пока благоволящим — к нему чудовищем, позволявшим ему иногда ощущать ложное чувство покоя и глупую надежду.

И заставлял себя об этом молчать.


End file.
